Part-Time Lover
by Granarom
Summary: Un an avant le début de notre histoire, James et Lily étaient fous amoureux l'un de l'autre. Un an après le début de notre histoire, ils ne sont plus ensemble. Quels événements ont pu faire se séparer un couple si évidemment fait pour être ensemble?
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur: bienvenue! c'est ma première fic sur et j'espère que ça vous plaira!****Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura plus de 5 chapitres, en tout cas si je suis mon plan, il n'y en aura qu'une demie douzaine.**** N'hésitez pas a me laisser une review même très courte pour me dire ce que vous pensez. J'essaierai d'updater une fois par semaine (même si je ne mettrai rien la 2e semaine de mai pour me concentrer sur mes partiels), mais cette fic sera mise à jour régulièrement.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Un an avant le début de notre histoire.**

**A Poudlard.**

**23 avril 1977**

Les lèvres, le menton, le cou, l'oreille, le nez, les lèvres, la joue, l'oreille, les lèvres…

Quoi qu'il fasse, James se sentait inexorablement attiré par la bouche de Lily. Il ne s'en lassait pas. Ses lèvres étaient sucrées, belles et rouges, et si elles n'étaient pas particulièrement pulpeuses, elles étaient assez charnues pour qu'il prenne plaisir à les goûter, encore, et encore, à les mordiller, les écraser, les sucer, les baiser.

Curieusement – car il avait toujours pensé que le jour où Lily Evans lui offrirait une chance, il ne pourrait se contenir et l'embrasserait fiévreusement – Il prenait son temps pour les découvrir, savourant chaque caresse humide, chaque pression. Il les dégustait avec la lenteur qu'on adopte lorsqu'on savoure un plaisir trop rare, comme s'il espérait que sa lenteur ralentirait aussi le temps qu'ils avaient devant eux. Il adorait les petits gémissements qu'elle laissait échapper, tandis qu'elle répondait avec tout autant d'enthousiasme à ses baisers. Il adorait les grognements de plaisir qu'il ne pouvait retenir tandis que leurs langues continuaient leur furieux ballet. Il adorait sentir ses petits bras enroulés autour de sa nuque, son corps fin pressé contre le sien, avide de plus de proximité alors que leurs bras et leurs jambes étaient déjà si inextricablement emmêlés.

Au fur et à mesure, leurs mains se montrèrent moins timides, leurs caresses moins chastes, et ils allèrent à la découverte du corps de l'autre. Le buste, les hanches, le ventre, le dos. La lenteur passionnée laissa place à un désir impatient. James ne se rendit pas vraiment compte qu'elle lui enlevait son t-shirt pour mieux sentir son corps contre le sien, Lily ne fut que vaguement consciente qu'il lui déboutonnait la chemise, elle réalisa à peine que sa jupe glissait le long de ses jambes tandis qu'il explorait sa poitrine de ses lèvres, il oubliait qu'elle lui griffait le dos dès la pointe de plaisir évanouie… bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent tous deux complètement nus sur les draps de soie, dont la fraicheur contrastait avec la chaleur émanant de leurs corps.

James fut pris d'une brusque envie de la posséder. Son bas ventre lui faisait presque mal, tant le désir était grand. Il se redressa sur les coudes et lui fit face. Elle lui ôta ses lunettes pour mieux se perdre dans son regard noisette. Ils se fixèrent une bonne minute, les joues rouges, le souffle court, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. James se dit que c'était cliché, mais à cet instant, il trouvait les yeux de Lily étincelaient comme des étoiles. Elle la bouche entrouverte, un regard à la fois apeuré et tout aussi impatient qui le rendait fou. Qui l'avait toujours rendu fou. Il était complétement amoureux d'elle, cette fois, c'était sûr. Ce n'était pas que de l'attirance physique. Il était désespérément amoureux d'elle….

– J'ai une copine, Lily, s'entendit-il murmurer du bout des lèvres, au moment exact où elle lançait d'une voix tout aussi basse : J'ai un copain, James

Il y eut un silence indéfinissable, comme si chacun méditait sur ce que ces mots impliquaient. La bulle insouciante dans laquelle ils s'étaient réfugiés avait éclaté sans un bruit, la réalité les rattrapait. Ils n'étaient pas libres. Ils ne pouvaient pas autant manquer de respect à leurs partenaires respectifs. Ils ne pouvaient pas tromper – on ne trompe pas, on n'a jamais besoin de tromper la personne qu'on aime.

Et James aimait Lydie, elle était drôle et attentionnée, belle et intelligente, patiente et déterminée, et elle lui avait déjà dit qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle voulait construire quelque chose de sérieux avec lui. James l'appréciait énormément.

Tout comme Lily appréciait énormément Jake. Elle adorait passer du temps avec lui. Il était curieux et taciturne, beau et réservé, intelligent et discret. Il lui avait déjà demandé de venir habiter avec lui à la fin des cours. Il était sérieux.

– Je suis bien avec Jake, déclara enfin Lily d'un ton un peu solennel, et je n'ai pas envie de lui faire de mal.

– Je suis bien avec Lydie, répliqua James tout aussi sérieusement, et je n'ai pas non plus envie de la blesser.

Ils échangèrent à nouveau un long regard, puis un baiser, très doux, très tendre, pour se dire au revoir mais qui se transforma très vite en baiser furieux et raviva leur excitation avec autant d'efficacité que de l'huile jeté sur le feu.

– Alors on ne devrait pas, dit Lily d'une voix saccadée, car James s'occupait de nouveau de sa poitrine. On devrait s'arrêter là.

– Tout à fait d'accord, dit James, encouragé dans ses caresses humides par la main de Lily qui guidait sa tête. On blesserait des gens qu'on aime.

– Ce serait une erreur, haleta-t-elle encore.

– On le regretterait, réussit-il a approuver avant de pousser un grognement de plaisir.

Les remords n'avaient pas disparus, mais c'était comme si le plaisir qu'ils ressentaient, le désir qu'ils éprouvaient, les abrutissaient et atténuait pendant quelque peu la gravité de leur trahison à leur yeux. James ne se souvint pas d'un quelconque autre moment d'hésitation où de doute. Il se souvenait juste de lui avoir fait l'amour, de l'avoir serrée contre lui tandis que leurs corps se mouvaient à l'unisson, en se jurant de ne plus jamais la laisser partir…

**Un an et demie après le début de notre histoire.**

**Chez Sirius.**

**14 décembre 1979**

– Non.

– Pas grave, j'ai une autre idée! Ca te dit qu'on retourne dans la boîte moldue de la dernière fois ? On s'était bien amusés…

– Pas envie…

– Bon, on va _au moins_ boire un verre au Chaudron Baveur alors?

– Sans façon.

– OK, compris. On ne bouge pas de la maison – t'façon, c'est vrai qu'il fait super froid, toussa toussa. On se fait une partie d'échecs ?

– Pas envie.

– Bataille explosive ? Non ? Bon, c'est pas grave on peut rester assis comme ça aussi, comme deux cons, devant la cheminée, ça me va aussi…. Non, en fait ça me fait chier. Bon, je sais : la dernière fois, j'ai accompagné Pete acheter des livres, et bref je me faisais chier, et là, je suis tombé sur un livre qui s'appelle « Les 100 meilleures blagues cochonnes du Capitaine Rock». Tu connais celle du marin qui…

– La ferme, Patmol.

– Tu sais, James, déclara Sirius d'un ton ironique, je ne regrette pas du tout d'avoir raté la super soirée de Jones pour te tenir compagnie. Tu as bien fait de débarquer à l'improviste et de squatter mon salon, en vidant au passage mon frigo, parce que je m'amuse comme un petit fou.

Le visage lugubre, l'air abattu, James ignora son commentaire et rejeta la tête sur le dossier. Sirius soupira.

– C'est le monde à l'envers, continua Sirius d'un ton faussement scandalisé, c'est moi qui devrait être aussi déprimant qu'un Sinistros. C'est moi qui me suis fait larguer par l'amour de ma vie, j'ai le cœur brisé et je dois surmonter ma douleur pour te consoler en plus !

– Patmol, tu n'as_ pas_ le cœur brisé, dit James, affichant le premier sourire de la soirée. Tu es resté neuf jours avec elle, tu devais écrire son prénom sur le bras pour ne pas l'oublier et tu viens de me proposer d'aller en boîte draguer des nanas.

– Ben oui, j'essaie d'aller de l'avant.

– _Quatre heures après ta rupture_ ?

– Mouais. Bref, tu vas enfin me dire pourquoi tu transpires la joie et la bonne humeur ?

– Lily n'est pas venue, aujourd'hui encore, dit James après un silence. J'ai passé mon tour de garde avec Remus.

– Ben tant mieux, non ? Oh, il est toujours un peu lunatique quand sa transformation approche… oh, elle était bonne, celle-là. Lunatique, transformation, tu saisis ?

– Je m'inquiète pour elle , dit James en poussant un soupir.

Le ton de sa voix était très calme – anormalement calme pour quiconque le connaissant un peu. Sirius alla chercher deux bouteilles de Bierraubeurre dans la cuisine. James prit la sienne d'un air absent et but une gorgée. La boisson sembla le réchauffer de l'intérieur, plus efficacement que le feu qui grondait dans la cheminée.

– Tu crois qu'elle m'évite ? demanda soudainement James.

– Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? dit Sirius en haussant les épaules.

– Je ne sais pas. Tout. Dumbledore maintient qu'elle est malade, mais refuse de nous dire ce qu'elle a. elle n'a pas été blessée en mission car la dernière qu'elle a accompli était avec moi. Elle n'est pas venue aux dernières réunions, elle s'est faite remplacer pour les tours de garde… et tu sais qu'elle est aussi maladivement assidue à l'Ordre qu'elle l'était à Poudlard. Si elle est vraiment malade, pourquoi tout ce mystère ?

Il semblait plus se parler à lui-même qu'a son ami. Si James n'avait pas été aussi préoccupé, il aurait remarqué le regard fuyant de Sirius, qui cacha son soudain malaise derrière une sirotée de Bierraubeurre.

– J'ai tenté d'aller la voir chez elle, mais il semble n'y avoir personne. Elle n'est pas à Ste Mangouste… J'ai parlé à Alice, mais elle a confirmé que Lily était malade, sans me donner plus d'informations…

Son désespoir était palpable. Il y eut un silence, où seulement le crépitement de la cheminée et le vent glacial qui frappait aux fenêtres se faisaient entendre. Sirius se racla la gorge.

– James… je… Lily ne veut pas te voir.

James se redressa.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

– Je suis passé hier chez Frank et Alice ce matin pour organiser le réveillon de Noël et…. Euh, elle était là. On a un peu discuté, et elle n'est pas… Pour être franc, elle n'a pas très envie de te voir.

James fut assez blessé par la révélation, Sirius le lisait sans aucun mal sur son visage.

– Mais… pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

– Écoutes Prongs, je pense, que tu devrais te montrer patient, elle viendra te voir… elle t'expliquera tout, lorsqu'elle se sentira prête.

– Prête pour quoi ? Donc elle m'évite bel et bien ?

– Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi…

– Ça a avoir avec moi si elle m'évite, moi ! hurla James, et Sirius sursauta, surpris. Elle est chez elle ? Je vais la voir, ajouta-t-il en se levant et en saisissant sa cape, et elle a intérêt a avoir une bonne explication. J'ai pas arrêté de m'inquiéter, elle a répondu à aucun de mes courriers… six semaines….

– James, tenta de le raisonner Sirius, fais-moi confiance, je t'en prie… ne va pas la voir.

– Alors dis-moi ce qui se passe !

Sirius détourna les yeux.

– Je ne lui ai promis de ne rien dire, désolé. Elle aimerait le faire elle-même.

– Très bien. Dans ce cas-là, j'y vais.

– Crois-moi, tu devrais rester et…

James ne le laissa même pas finir sa phrase et regagna l'entrée à grandes enjambées. Avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la porte, cependant, Sirius l'avait rattrapé.

– Prongs… Lily… elle est enceinte.

Il y eut un long silence.

James se retourna très lentement. Son visage était livide, ses yeux reflétaient le choc pur qu'il ressentait. Il semblait figé dans l'horreur, comme s'il refusait d'assimiler ce que ses oreilles venaient d'entendre, comme s'il ne pouvait pas se rendre compte. C'était impossible. C'était… Mais le visa profondément désolé de Sirius lui prouvait que si, c'était possible. Oui, Lily Evans était…

C'est d'une voix blanche, et inhabituellement aigüe, que James s'entendit répéter :

– Enceinte ?

– Oui, de quelques semaines.

James fit le rapide calcul dans sa tête. Il avait couché avec Lily le soir d'Halloween – une union sauvage et impatiente à la suite d'une dispute particulièrement houleuse, alors que tout le monde dansait dans la pièce du dessous (bien heureusement, car leurs cris avaient été masqués par le grondement de la musique), et qui les avait tous deux impressionné par son intensité, James ne se souvenait pas d'avoir un jour ressenti une telle délivrance en jouissant en Lily. C'était la dernière fois qu'il avait couché avec Lily. Peut-être qu'il y avait une chance pour que…

– Je le lui ai demandé, dit Sirius, l'air malheureux, car il avait deviné ce à quoi pensait James. Elle est catégorique : elle…ce n'est pas toi le père. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé James.

**Aujourd'hui.**

**Quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix**

**12 mai 1978**

James était en retard.

Il transplana, et atterrit avec un 'pop' presque imperceptible sur un chemin de campagne qui montait vers la colline surplombant le petit village de X. Aux yeux de tous, ce magnifique coin de verdure était vierge de toute présence humaine, mais une poignée de sorciers étaient capables d'y voir le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phœnix, qui avait élu domicile dans une grande et magnifique maison isolée, perchée au plus haut de la colline et protégée par le sortilège de Fidelitas.

Le temps que James atteigne la porte d'entrée, il avait réfléchi à une excuse qu'il estimait plausible et qui impliquait une jeune femme en détresse et un elfe de maison sanguinaire. Il donna deux coups secs, et s'efforça de se donner un air coupable en se tordant le visage. La porte s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard, et une jeune femme apparut, perchée sur d'immenses chaussures à talons.

– Salut, James, dit-elle avec un sourire soulagé. Pourquoi tu fais cette tête bizarre, tu as mal au ventre ?

– Salut Lydie, dit-il tandis qu'elle s'effaçait pour le laisser entrer.

– Contente de voir que je ne suis pas la dernière finalement, même si apparemment la réunion n'a pas encore commencé. On a le temps de grignoter un petit truc, je n'ai pas eu le temps de diner. Tu vas bien ? tu as faim ?

– Lydie… tu es resplendissante ! Comment ça se fait ? demanda-t-il maladroitement.

Il était vrai que Lydie Brahms était particulièrement jolie ce soir-là. Elle qui était d'ordinaire si classique et simple avait savamment mis en valeur son corps pulpeux par une robe de sorcière moulante. Elle était maquillée et parée avec élégance, et James ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vue aussi apprêtée du temps où ils sortaient encore ensemble.

Elle lui donna un coup de coude, et prit un air faussement agacé.

– Rhô, ça veut dire que je suis moche, d'habitude ? grogna-t-elle.

– Non, ça veut juste dire que malgré le fait que je sache que tu es une beauté naturelle indéniable, que tu as une élégance exquise, et une silhouette parfaite…

– C'est ça, rame, Potter.

–… tu n'es pas aussi… magnifique d'habitude. Tu me ferais presque regretter notre rupture. Sincèrement, tu es vraiment très belle.

– Tant de compliments ! S'exclama Lydie d'une voix faussement surexcitée, en faisant un signe impatient de la main. Arrête, je vais rougir…

– Brahms… souviens, toi: t'es_ black_, et surement l'une des plus foncées de la terre, lui rappela James en riant.

Il lui offrit son bras et la conduisit dans la cuisine, en saluant de la main les membres qui patientaient dans la spacieuse salle à manger lorsqu'ils passèrent devant les portes ouvertes

– Alors, pour qui est-ce que tu t'es faite belle ? demanda James, sincèrement curieux, une fois qu'ils se furent servi une part de cake et de jus de citrouille.

– Ben je pensais que tu l'aurais deviné, dit-elle d'un ton malicieux.

– De toute évidence, non.

– T'es bête… je me suis faite belle spécialement pour toi, bien sûr. J'espère que tu es prêt pour ce soir.

Elle papillonna langoureusement des yeux.

– Plus sérieusement ? dit James en roulant les yeux.

– Mais je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse, James! s'exclama Lydie. Tu devrais te sentir flatté, vu les compliments que tu m'as fait une minute plus tôt. Parait que je suis indéniablement belle. Je le savais, mais bon, ça fait quand même du bien de se l'entendre dire.

– Brahms, je _plaisantais_, quand je disais vouloir me remettre avec toi. Je préfère encore m'enfoncer une baguette dans l'œil.

Elle lui jeta un morceau de pain.

– La ferme, Potter. N'oublie pas que c'est moi qui t'es largué, et je ne ravale jamais mon vomi.

– Je retire tout ce que j'ai pu dire sur une possible élégance te concernant, dit James.

– Je ne peux pas être élégante _et_ polie à la fois, tu m'en demandes trop.

– C'est censé aller de pair…

– La ferme, répéta-t-elle. Je disais donc, en tant qu'amie génialissime, moi, Lydie Brahms, me suis dit que tu aurais besoin d'une petite bombe sexuelle à tes côtés pour ne pas perdre la face, et c'est au nom de l'amitié fraternelle qui nous lie que je me sus dévouée.

– De quoi tu parles ? demanda James, en fronçant les sourcils.

– Quoi, tu ne crois tout de même pas que tu vas faire grande impression avec tes cheveux bons à se faire raser et cette tâche que tu as sur ta chemise ? Tâche très suspecte, si tu veux mon avis.

– De quoi tu parles? répéta James en faisant disparaitre la tâche d'un coup de baguette. Pourquoi je devrais faire bonne impression?

– Ah, tu… tu n'as pas l'air d'être au courant, dit Lydie d'une voix soudain tendue. Je me disais aussi que tu n'avais pas l'air assez... déprimé.

– Déprimé par quoi ?

Elle poussa un soupir, et lui jeta un regard désolé.

– Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop comment te le dire avec douceur, donc … euh, voilà… (Lydie s'éclaircit la gorge.) Lily est ici.

James fronça de nouveau les sourcils.

– Lily ? répéta-t-il, abasourdi. Lily Evans ?

– Tu connais une autre Lily ?

– Deux autres, si tu veux vraiment savoir. Mais… euh, je crois qu'elle était en voyage à l'étranger ?

– Ben faut croire qu'elle est revenue, répondit Lydie. Sirius, Gideon, Fabien et moi avons dû aller lui prêter main forte ce matin, son petit groupe de hippies a eu droit à des Mangemorts en comité d'accueil.

– C'est pour ça que Sirius avait le nez en sang, tout a l'heure? Il n'a pas voulu me dire ce qui lui était arrivé.

– Ah non, ça, ça n'a rien a voir, dit Lydie avec un petit rire. S'il avait cette gueule, c'est parce que son pantalon en cuir l'empêchait de bouger aussi agilement qu'il l'aurait voulu et qu'il n'a pas pu se rattraper lorsqu'il a glissé sur une crotte de chien, sur le retour.

– Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit, à propos de Lily, dit James d'un ton songeur.

– Parce que je ne savais pas trop comment tu allais réagir, dit une voix rauque.

Sirius venait d'entrer dans la cuisine. Il saisit une pomme sur le plan de travail et se joignit aux deux autres autour de la petite table à manger

– et arrête de mentir, Brahms, je n'ai pas glissé sur une crotte de chien, j'ai glissé sur la cape de Xavier – et tant mieux d'ailleurs, car ça nous a permis de l'attraper, même si c'était sans aucune classe, je l'admets : ce crétin nous jetais des sorts depuis sa cape d'invisibilité.

– Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit, pour Lily, reprit James, qui n'avait pas cœur à plaisanter.

Sirius poussa un profond soupir.

– Parce que ça t'aurait pourri ta journée.

– Je ne suis pas un gamin, protesta James, je peux tout à fait la revoir sans m'effondrer.

– Et parce que parmi son groupe, il y a cet espèce de bellâtre prétentieux avec qui elle sortait déjà en septième année…

– Quoi ?! s'écria James d'un ton scandalisé. Porter ?!

– Ce n'est pas un bellâtre prétentieux, protesta faiblement Lydie.

– Oui, voilà, et qui, je suppose, est toujours son copain, vu la façon dont il me fusillait du regard à chaque fois que j'osais adresser la parole a Lily. Et surtout, vu que tu déprimes à chaque fois qu'on te parle d'Evans, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que tu le saches le plus tard possible. Genre, 30 secondes avant la réunion. Je suis venu vous chercher, Dumbledore est enfin prêt pour la réunion.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la salle à manger. James était furieux – et il n'était même pas sûr de savoir pourquoi. Était-il furieux de ne pas avoir été mis au courant de son arrivée ? Était-il furieux que Lily réapparaisse dans une vie qu'il avait enfin réussi à reconstruire ? Elle l'avait laissé en ruine, un an plus tôt, lors de leur dernière année à Poudlard. Était-il furieux que ses amis le pensent encore amoureux d'elle ?

Était-il furieux d'être encore amoureux d'elle ?

Car son cœur, dès lors qu'on avait prononcé le nom de Lily, n'avait cessé de battre furieusement. Il se sentait fébrile, désemparé, furieux d'être désemparé, furieux d'être aussi troublé sans même l'avoir revue. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle revienne aussi tôt ? il n'était pas prêt…

– Ça va, Prongs ? chuchota Remus tandis que James se laissait tomber à sa droite, sur le banc qui faisait le tour de la grande table à manger circulaire.

– Oui, tout va bien, mentit James.

Il fut rassuré d'entendre sa voix parfaitement calme, maîtrisée. Et cela le motiva pour paraître impassible. Il ne voulait ni de la pitié, ni de l'inquiétude des autres. Ses amis l'avaient vu au plus bas, et il ne voulait plus jamais leur offrir une image aussi pitoyable de lui-même. Non, il serait fier, il garderait la tête haute, il croiserait Lily, lui parlerait cordialement, et lui ferait comprendre qu'il ne gardait aucune rancune de ce qui s'était passé entre eux, et qu'il ne sentait absolument rien pour elle.

Il était au dessus de tout ça.

Pourtant, lorsque tout le monde se fut assis, et qu'il eut une claire vision des membres réunis autour de la table – Sirius Black, Edgar Bones, Caradoc Dearborn, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Aberforth Dumbledore, , Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher, Rubeus Hagrid, Frank et Alice Londubat, Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, Marlene McKinnon, Dorcas Meadowes, Alastor Maugrey, Peter Pettigrew, Sturgis Podmore, Fabien et Gideon Prewett, Emmeline Vance, Lydie Brahms –, il ne put manquer la jeune femme assise entre Albus Dumbledore et un jeune homme brun à moitié assoupi qu'il reconnut comme Jake Porter.

Et son cœur se mit à battre encore plus vite.


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou !**

**Merci à ****Lili**** et aux deux ****anonymes revieweuses**** d'avoir commenté le premier chapitre, ça m'a énormément fait plaisir !**

**J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à écrire ce chapitre, tout simplement parce que j'avais beaucoup d'examens, puis plus internet, puis on oublie, on reprend, on modifie, on a de nouvelles idées… t puis, ce chapitre n'est pas très drôle, peut-être le moins léger de tous, mais il fallait bien l'ecrire**

**J'espère d'ailleurs que la composition des chapitres en 3 ne rends par l'histoire trop difficiles à suivre… **

**J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, c'est le seule et unique but ! n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos suggestions, vos suppositions, ce serait intéressant de voir comme l'histoire va évoluer d'après vous **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Un an avant le début de notre histoire.**

**A Poudlard**

**23 avril 1977.**

Les fenêtres artificielles de la Salle sur Demande imitèrent à la perfection le lever de soleil, et graduellement la pièce se trouva striée par une douce et claire lumière couleur ocre. James se réveilla aussitôt que les premiers rayons filtrèrent à travers les stores. Lily se contenta de se retourner dans son sommeil pour échapper à ce soudain éclairage.

Il avait toujours été de ceux qui se lèvent aux aurores.

Elle avait toujours été une vraie marmotte.

Les détails des dernières heures revinrent agréablement à l'esprit de James sous formes de flashs tandis que les brumes du sommeil se dissipaient. Il se souvint de Sirius soufflant le gâteau, de Remus cédant aux avances d'Agatha Fowl et l'embrassant goulument dans un coin de la pièce, d'un slow des Beatles, d'un fou rire incompressible, d'une balade sous un ciel dépourvu de lune, d'une bouteille s'écrasant au sol, de plaisanteries, de cadeaux entassés près de la cheminée, d'un regard qui voulait tout dire, et de la meilleure expérience sexuelle de toute sa vie. Le fait que la meilleure expérience sexuelle de toute sa vie se soit produite avec _Lily Evans_ le frappa avec quelques secondes de retard.

Le fait que Lily Evans soit dans son lit, dans ses bras, mis une minute de plus à atteindre son pauvre cerveau troublé.

Après être passé par tous les états possibles, de l'excitation à la stupeur, de la joie à l'angoisse, James finit par réaliser pleinement que l'un de ses rêves les plus fous venait de se réaliser. En fait, non, plusieurs s'étaient réalisés en cette soirée. Il se tourna vers Lily, comme s'il se rendait seulement compte _qu'elle était là, nue, dans son lit,_ et l'observa un long moment d'un air songeur.

Lily.

Elle portait bien son nom.

Elle était belle, elle était vive, elle était gracieuse, et elle était délicate comme une fleur. Sa peau dégageait une délicate et indescriptible odeur qui avait un étrange effet sur James : il ne pouvait s'empêche de s'en enivrer, encore, et encore. Aucune autre odeur ne lui avait jamais fait cet effet. Lily sentait le… _Lily_. Indéfinissable, insaisissable, et pourtant envoûtant. Étrangement, James n'avait jamais trouvé que Lydie sentait le Lydie – Lydie sentait tout simplement le _Cannelle N°5_ que James lui avait offert pour la Saint Valentin sur les conseils de Sirius, cadeau qu'il regrettait amèrement car le parfum l'irritait, et sa petit amie s'en aspergeait malheureusement continuellement, croyant lui faire plaisir.

James avait également offert un cadeau à Lily en ce 14 février, mais ce de façon anonyme, sans en parler même à ses meilleurs amis – après tout, c'était la fête des amoureux, et James _l'était_, même si ce n'était pas de Lydie Brahms. Il s'agissait d'une boîte à bijoux très ancienne et habilement décorée, manufacture de gobelin, qui se transmettait de mère en fille et de belle-mère en bru chez les Potter. La mère de James n'avait pas posé de question, seulement un regard attendri et compréhensif, lorsque James lui avait demandé s'il pouvait l'offrir à Lily. Mrs Potter ne posait jamais beaucoup de questions en général. C'était une femme incroyablement perspicace. Elle écoutait avec attention, elle devinait très souvent, elle comprenait sans effort, elle sentait intuitivement, elle faisait confiance inconditionnellement, mais jamais elle ne questionnait. De toute façon, la manière dont James avait prononcé le nom de Lily Evans lui avait fait pressentir que s'il n'épousait pas cette fille, il n'épouserait personne d'autre. Et elle n'y était pas opposé du tout : Mrs Potter avait adopté Lily au bout de deux sourires éclatants et de quatre phrases et demie (dont un compliment bien placé), et ce fut donc de bonne grâce qu'elle légua la boîte à bijoux.

En découvrant son cadeau, Lily Evans avait semblé avoir deviné de qui venait l'objet, même si James avait protesté de toutes les fibres de son corps lorsqu'elle l'avait réprimandé pour lui avoir offert quelque chose d'une telle valeur. Cependant, en l'absence de preuves et d'autres suspects, elle avait été contrainte d'accepter le généreux cadeau. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qui le lui avait offert, elle savait pourquoi il le lui avait offert, et mis à part un léger malaise quant au choix de la date pour lui offrir ce présent et qu'elle espérait n'être qu'une simple maladresse, elle avait été extrêmement touchée de cette attention et le lien étrange qui se confirmait depuis quelques mois entre eux s'en était trouvé encore plus renforcé.

Ce lien étrange allait peut être prendre le nom ''_amour''_ … James ne voyait pas ce que ça pouvait être d'autre, de toutes façon. Il l'avait toujours aimé.

Lily remua dans son sommeil en poussant un petit gémissement, sortant ainsi James de ses pensées. Son ventre laissa échapper un tout petit grognement, et Il eut une idée. Après tout, elle semblait profondément endormie, il aurait largement le temps de revenir avant son réveil. Sans un bruit, James s'extirpa du lit en déplaçant le plus délicatement possible les membres engourdis par le sommeil de sa dulcinée afin de ne pas la réveiller. Ensuite, il eut vite fait de retrouver ses vêtements négligemment éparpillés autour du lit dans leur hâte de la veille et se rhabilla en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Lily remua une ou deux fois, et il resta immobile jusqu'à ce que sa respiration redevienne régulière. Finalement, James saisit ses chaussures et sortit de la pièce sur la pointe des pieds, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard amoureux à son amante.

Les couloirs étaient encore déserts, le soleil se levait lentement loin dans l'horizon et les nuances rouges et oranges finissaient de se dissiper au profit d'un ciel bleu et dépourvu de nuages. James ne croisa pas âme qui vive sur son trajet après tout, une bonne partie de l'école avait été invitée à l'anniversaire de Sirius, qui s'était terminée très tard dans la nuit. Il descendit rapidement les escaliers qui menaient aux cuisines, en sifflotant allègrement. Il se sentait heureux – infiniment heureux. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi serein. Lily s'était offerte à lui, Lily était à lui. Il l'avait enfin. Et cette pensée lui arrachait sans cesse des sourires éclatants.

Tandis que les elfes de maisons s'empressaient de lui préparer un petit déjeuner fantastique, l'esprit de James s'envola vers la nymphe qui l'attendait sous les draps, et dont l'odeur lui manquait déjà. Il resta une dizaine de minutes assis sur un banc, le regard rêveur, à se remémorer et se délecter de chaque détail de la soirée et de la nuit. Neuf magnifiques heures qui s'étaient déroulées mieux qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'espérer.

Lorsque le plateau fut prêt, James remercia chaleureusement les elfes de maisons, peut-être avec encore plus d'enthousiasme qu'ils ne le remerciaient_ lui _de leur avoir demandé service, puis rebroussa chemin en faisant bien attention à ne pas renverser le pichet de jus de citrouille.

James mit plus de temps à retourner à la chambre, car le château se réveillait petit à petit et il écoperait sans aucun doute d'une punition si un professeur le surprenait avec un plateau, au lieu d'aller prendre le repas comme tout le monde dans la grande salle. Après tout, les élèves n'étaient pas censés se servir dans la cuisine comme bon leur semblait. Il dut se cacher précipitamment une ou deux fois derrière une tapisserie pour éviter un enseignant visiblement mal réveillé et qui n'aurait pas eu assez de caféine dans les veines pour se montrer indulgent.

Sifflotant toujours allégrement, il atteignit finalement le septième étage et passa trois fois devant le mur blanc qui abritait la Salle dur Demande en pensant très fort à sa chambre. Lors de son troisième passage, une porte était apparue et James tourna la poignée. Il entra dans la pièce en se focalisant sur le repas qu'il transportait et le fameux pichet de jus de citrouille dont le contenu dansait dangereusement, et referma la porte à l'aide de son pied. Mais lorsqu'il s'approcha du lit, le fameux sourire qu'il arborait depuis une vingtaine de minutes n'eut aucun mal à disparaître. Le pichet de jus finit par laisser déborder quelques gouttes car il avait les mains qui tremblaient.

C'était un cauchemar. Un cauchemar.

Un cauchemar…

Le lit était vide.

**Un an et demi après le début de notre histoire**

**Chez Lily.**

**14 décembre 1979.**

James savait que Lily ne serait vraiment pas contente de le voir dans cet état elle détestait les gens bourrés. Elle-même ne buvait pas depuis quelques années, sans pour autant contraindre ses proches à en faire autant. Elle parvenait sans problème à passer une bonne soirée avec les gens pompettes, elle tolérait plus ou moins les gens éméchés tant qu'ils se contrôlaient encore, mais elle ne supportait absolument pas les gens bourrés.

Son père était mort sur la route, percuté par une voiture dont le conducteur avait plus tellement bu qu'il tenait à peine debout, et encore moins le volant. Accident classique, accident mortel, accident douloureux. Depuis, tout, depuis le goût jusqu'aux effets de l'alcool, lui était désagréable.

James avait assez bu pour se remettre du choc de la révélation de Sirius, pas assez malheureusement pour oublier l'adresse de Lily (où il n'était pourtant venu qu'une fois), assez pour la confronter dès ce soir, pas assez pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il appuya sans discontinuer sur la sonnette de la maisonnette numéro 12 de Dunale Square, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende s'approcher. Lily déverrouilla la porte et l'entrouvrit.

– Pour l'amour de Dieu, Jake, s'exclama-t-elle aussitôt, je t'ai déjà…

Elle s'interrompit en pleine tirade, bouche bée, en constatant que ce n'était pas son petit ami qui se tenait debout sur le perron, mais son amant. James remarqua aussitôt qu'elle n'avait pas bonne mine : ses cheveux étaient inhabituellement décoiffés, son visage blanc comme linge, et ses yeux fatigués et lourdement cernés.

James se rendit compte qu'il était partagé entre son soulagement, sa joie, de la revoir après si longtemps et la colère, la frustration, la douleur qu'il ressentait face à sa grossesse. Il jeta un coup d'œil. Le ventre de Lily ne semblait pas plus rond que d'habitude, mais il ne pouvait vraiment juger car elle portait des vêtements larges, probablement empruntés à son bellâtre. Ces détails firent s'évanouir le peu de tendresse qui avait ressurgi en la voyant, son visage se durcit.

Après un silence, Lily prit enfin la parole.

– James, murmura-t-elle d'une voix nettement troublée. Je… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir…

– Tu es enceinte, dit simplement James.

Il y eut de nouveau un long silence.

James la regardait droit dans les yeux. Intérieurement, il la suppliait de démentir ses propos, mais Lily semblait incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Ses mains, sur la poignée de la porte, tremblaient un peu. Il était clair qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à avoir cette conversation de sitôt. James attendit patiemment, et très vite – _trop_ vite à son goût –, la surprise et l'affolement visible dans le regard de Lily laissèrent place à de l'agacement.

– Et toi, tu as bu, répliqua-t-elle enfin un peu sèchement.

Sa voix était à nouveau parfaitement contrôlée. Instinctivement, elle se couvrit le ventre en croisant les pans de son gilet et garda les mains contre la poitrine.

– Et alors ? s'agaça James.

– Et alors, tu devrais t'en aller. Tu pues l'alcool.

Elle amorça un geste pour refermer la porte mais James plaça son pied pour l'en empêcher.

– Non, je ne crois pas, dit-il en repoussant la porte.

– James ! s'exclama Lily, à présent furieuse. Ça suffit maintenant ! Je...

– T'es _enceinte_, Lily, enceinte ! coupa-t-il, la voix tremblante d'émotion. Comment je suis censé le prendre ? Et comment t'as pu me faire ça ? Tu savais, pourtant… Tu savais…

Son ton n'était pas le moins du monde menaçant, et pourtant, pour la première fois de sa vie, Lily eut peur en sa présence. Quelque chose avait changé en lui, il avait dessaoulé en la voyant mais semblait toujours dans un état second et ne semblait pas totalement maître de lui. Elle tenta de paraître plus assurée qu'elle ne l'était et se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

– Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais non plus, James, dit-elle calmement. Et… » Elle passa les mains sur son visage fatigué et soupira. « Écoutes, j'ai passé une horrible journée, et franchement, je préférerai que tu rentres chez toi.

– _Pardon_?

– En plus, tu as bu et tu n'as pas l'air bien. Il est hors de question que je te parle tant que tu seras dans cet état.

Elle tenta de nouveau de fermer la porte. James était incrédule.

– Tu plaisantes, là ?

– Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, marmonna-t-elle.

– Je ne m'en irai pas avant d'avoir obtenu une explication ! Rugit James à sa propre surprise, et il semblait si furieux que Lily en perdit les mots et resta sans voix.

La voix de James résonna dans le lotissement de banlieue dans lequel habitait Lily, et fit fuir deux chats qui fouillaient les poubelles non loin. En revanche, l'éclat attira plusieurs voisins qui se mirent à épier sans aucune discrétion la dispute à travers les rideaux de leurs fenêtres. La vieille Mrs Pott ouvrit même la fenêtre pour mieux entendre. Lily leur jeta un coup d'œil nerveux puis saisit James par la cravate et le força à entrer dans la maison.

– Bien, dit-elle une fois qu'elle eut enfin fermé la porte.

Elle posa les mains sur les hanches et rejeta la tête en arrière pour dégager son visage et permettre à ses yeux de lancer des éclairs dont ils avaient le secret sans être gênés par sa chevelure.

– Comme tu l'as judicieusement fait remarquer, James, JE suis enceinte. MOI. Tu ne trouves pas que tu dramatises un peu ? Je veux bien comprendre que tu sois choqué, mais t'es pas le plus à plaindre – t'es même pas à plaindre, quand on y réfléchit ! T'as juste qu'à rentrer chez toi et fermer les yeux pour tout oublier, alors que moi je suis dans les ennuis pour les 17 ans à venir, au moins ! Et cerise sur le gâteau, Sirius a dû déjà te dire que tu n'es pas le père, génial non ? Alors maintenant, j'apprécierai _vraiment_ que tu t'en ailles.

James ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il lui lança un regard étrange et pénétrant, comme s'il la découvrait sous un autre jour.

– T'as vraiment un problème, Lily.

– Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire de toi, James, rétorqua-t-elle. Tu te permets de débarquer chez moi en pleine nuit pour m'engueuler sur une affaire qui ne te concerne en _aucune_ manière, étant donné qu'on n'est pas ensemble !

– En auc… Je COUCHE avec toi, Lily, donc _oui_ ça me concerne !

– Tu _couchais_ avec moi, corrigea-t-elle cruellement. Et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, pour la énième fois ce n'est pas ton gosse !

– Ah ouais ? Et comment tu peux en être sûre d'ailleurs? Il avait déjà la tête de ce crétin peut-être lorsque tu as fait l'échographie ? C'est peut être mon fils ou ma fille dont tu es enceinte, tu n'en sais pas plus que moi! Tu crois que je vais fermer les yeux alors que tu n'as aucune preuve ? Je dois me baser sur tes suppositions et découvrir dans trois ans que tu t'es trompée et que finalement je suis bien papa ?

Lily se raidit, et ce fut à son tour de lui jeter un long regard indéfinissable.

– C'est vraiment tout ce qui t'importe, dit-elle d'un ton dédaigneux, le regardant comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.

– Excuse-moi si je trouve important de _savoir_ si je suis le père ou pas, répliqua James.

Lily sembla hésiter quelques secondes, avant de dire d'une voix lente mais froide :

– Crois-moi, Potter, tu n'es pas le père.

– Le problème c'est que tu n'as _aucune_ certitude, Lily. Tu _penses_, mais tu n'as pas de preuves. Ce ne sont que des suppositions. Cet enfant peut tout aussi bien être le mien.

– Le _problème_ ? répéta Lily d'un ton incrédule. Mais il n'y a pas de problème, justement ! Pour l'amour de Dieu, James, je sors avec _Jake_, bien sûr que c'est son gosse ! Tu peux pas être le père de cet enfant, et tu ne l'es pas ! On s'est bien amusés, mais maintenant j'aimerai que tu me laisse tranquillement construire ma famille! Toi et moi, ce n'était que du sexe, et je te rappelle qu'on a pris toutes les précautions possibles pour éviter ce genre de situation, on s'est protégés à chaque putain de fois.

Cela, James le savait pertinemment, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher la faille, de démonter sa certitude. Autrement, la vie serait trop dure. Autrement, il aurait perdu Lily pour de bon…

– J'ai très bien pu faire une erreur, tenta-t-il désespérément. Oublier un jour…

Lily lui jeta un regard curieux.

– A quoi tu joues, James ? Tu n'étais pas le père. Il n'y a _aucune_ probabilité que tu puisses l'être, compris ? Aucune. Ne t'inquiète pas, continua-t-elle sur un ton à présent moqueur, tu n'apporteras pas la honte sur ta famille et ta mère ne te déshéritera pas. Tu devrais te sentir soulagé, au lieu de chercher la petite bête! Tes petits problèmes s'arrêtent ce soir… » Elle soupira de nouveau. « Les miens viennent de commencer.

Quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix, très calme, très assuré, comme si elle venait d'énoncer un fait simple, dans sa posture, son regard dur qui ne clignait pas des yeux, quelque chose chez Lily le convainquit pour de bon qu'elle disait la vérité. Il n'était pas le père. James perdit aussitôt toute combativité. Son dernier espoir, sa dernière pensée positive, rassurante dans l'horreur qu'il vivait depuis quelques heures, s'était envolée. Il se sentait étrangement vide, infiniment triste, incommensurablement peiné.

Blessé.

Trahi.

Détruit.

Il ne pouvait même plus soutenir ni défier son regard. Sa vue lui devint soudain insupportable. Il ne voulait plus la voir. Plus jamais.

– Tu devrais t'en aller, répéta enfin Lily, et il fut légèrement surpris d'entendre sa voix trembler un peu.

Sans un mot, James prit le chemin de la sortie. Lily n'osait également plus le regarder, et fixait résolument le tapis. Elle avait perdu pendant leur dispute du peu de couleur qu'elle avait. James s'arrêta dans l'entrée dans l'entrée, et se retourna pour lui dire d'une voix froide :

– Tu sais quoi, Lily Evans, je n'aurais jamais, _jamais_ cru pouvais me faire encore plus de mal que tu m'en as fait le jour où on a couché ensemble la première fois. Mais tu m'impressionnes, tu es apparemment pleine de ressources.

– JE… _EXCUSE-MOI_ ? s'exclama Lily d'un ton indigné. Comment OSES-tu, Potter ?

Elle semblait à la fois abasourdie et si possible encore plus en colère qu'elle ne l'était jusqu'alors.

– Je commence à croire que Lydie avait raison à ton sujet, trancha James en ouvrant la porte. T'es vraiment qu'une salope sans cœur.

– Sors de chez moi, siffla dangereusement Lily, la main sur sa baguette, le visage déformé par la rage. Dehors.

– Tu as parfaitement raison sur un point : je devrais être soulagé, car à présent plus rien ne me lie à toi. Ce n'était que du sexe. Ça a toujours été que du sexe. Et j'en ai assez de tout ça. J'en ai assez de toi. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi.

**Aujourd'hui.**

**Quartier général de l'ordre du phœnix.**

**12 mai 1978**

– James ?

En l'absence de réponse, Lydie entra dans la salle de bain. James était assis sur la banquette en bois sur laquelle sa mère s'installait lorsqu'elle réglait la pièce en mode sauna. Il avait le visage impassible, mais ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vide et il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué l'entrée de son amie.

Il repensait aux deux dernières heures qui venaient de se dérouler. À la fin de la réunion, il avait quitté la pièce avant même que Dumbledore eut fini de les remercier de leur attention. James avait passé la demi-heure suivante ainsi, à réfléchir au calme dans la salle de bain, tandis que les membres de l'Ordre quittaient peu à peu la maison après une traditionnelle petite collation. Il les entendait discuter dans le hall, se promettre de prendre un verre dans la semaine, s'inquiéter du teint pâle de l'un, s'amuser de l'air amoureux d'un autre. Une ou deux fois, le rire tonitruant de Sirius lui parvint. D'après les bribes de conversation qu'il saisissait, Remus, Peter et Sirius jouaient les hôtes de maison et se chargeaient de prendre congé des invités.

James n'avait pas eu la force de jouer son rôle. Il avait à peine eut la force de participer jusqu'à la fin à la réunion, à laquelle il n'avait prêté une oreille peu attentive. Si aucun des présents n'eut l'indélicatesse de lui faire remarquer son manque de concentration et d'intérêt évident, le regard perspicace de Dumbledore, compatissant de ses amis, exaspéré de Lydie, curieux, intrigué et perplexe des autres avaient mis ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Il n'avait besoin ni de leur pitié, ni de leur inquiétude, ni même de leur gentillesse. Il ne voulait pas passer pour le pauvre type amoureux de la même fille qui se fichait royalement de son existence depuis tellement d'années que ça en devenait pathétique. Il voulait être juste James. Il ne voulait pas être « le type qui » mais être _quelqu'un_.

Il aurait aimé qu'elle ne soit pas Lily. Il aurait aimé qu'elle ne soit personne.

Elle avait changé. Beaucoup plus mince que dans son souvenir, les cheveux coupés courts à la garçonne, l'air plus assuré que jamais. Encore plus jolie, si possible. De fines blessures finissaient de cicatriser sur ses petits bras musclés. Son visage taché de rousseurs avait rougi pendant que Dumbledore lui faisait un véritable éloge, sa bouche rose s'était fendue en un sourire gêné qui ajoutait à son charme délicat ses yeux verts avaient brillé à chaque fois que son nom avait été accompagné de celui de Porter et qu'elle lui avait jeté un regard fier…

– Bon, t'as fini de bouder ?

La voix aigüe de Lydie sortit James de sa rêverie. Elle s'était placée devant lui, les mains posées sur sa taille de guêpe, l'air réprobateur. Il fronça les sourcils et se redressa.

– Je ne boude pas, protesta-t-il.

– Non, mais tu te planques comme une mauviette. C'est assez pathétique, si tu veux mon avis.

– J'avais besoin de calme, c'est tout.

– Du calme pour ?

– Réfléchir.

Lydie lui lança un long regard avant de se retourner et de retoucher son maquillage sur le miroir au-dessus de l'évier. Pour cela, elle se penchait nonchalamment sur le plan de travail et sa position mettait bien évidement en valeur ses hanches et son fessier d'une taille appréciable qui tendait à l'extrême le tissu qui composait sa robe. Pour se dérober à cette excitante vue, James leva les yeux mais son regard plongea presque aussitôt dans le décolleté qu'il voyait parfaitement dans le reflet du miroir. Si Lydie le remarqua, elle ne fit aucun commentaire et continua d'étaler son rouge à lèvres avec application. James rougit et détourna le regard, légèrement embarrassé.

– Tu es encore amoureux d'elle, ou simplement choqué de la revoir ? demanda enfin Lydie en appliquant du mascara sur les yeux.

– Simplement choqué de la voir. C'est vrai, ajouta-t-il avec force devant le regard clairement incrédule de Lydie. Personne ne m'a prévenu de sa présence, c'est normal que j'ai été surpris. Tu aurais réagi pareil, si toi aussi tu t'étais brusquement trouvé devant la dernière personne que tu aurais eu envie de voir sur Terre.

– Mouais, dit Lydie, visiblement à moitié convaincue seulement.

– Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, dit James. Après tout ce qu'elle m'a fait… je suis vraiment passé à autre chose. Je ne ressens rien pour elle… à part un peu de colère… du dégout…

Lydie se retourna pour lui faire face. Son regard pénétrant le sonda de longues secondes, mais finalement sa bouche se fendit en l'un de ses rares sourires.

– Tant mieux, James, parce que crois-moi, elle n'en vaut pas la peine.

– Je sais, mentit James.

– Je ne la laisserai plus jamais te faire du mal. Plus Jamais.

Lydie semblait si solennelle, si sincère, que James fut très touché par sa promesse malgré le ton un peu menaçant de sa voix.

– Je sais, Brahms. Merci. Et merci pour ce soir, si tu n'avais pas été là…

Si elle n'avait pas été là, il aurait craqué bien plus tôt. Hurlé sur Lily, demandé comment elle osait revenir devant lui, agir comme si de rien n'était. Seules les petites caresses de Lydie sur le dos de sa main l'avaient aidé à garder son calme, à ne pas trop laisser transparaître son agitation, à ne pas sauter à la gorge de Jake Porter. Et il s'était senti soulagé d'avoir lui aussi quelqu'un de particulièrement magnifique à ses côtés, en voyant Lily et son petit ami, l'air si complémentaires, si heureux, si fiers l'un de l'autre. Lydie était absolument fabuleuse, elle avait anticipé cette difficulté. C'était idiot, c'était puéril, mais il aurait comme perdu la face si elle l'avait trouvé au même point qu'elle l'avait laissé un an plus tôt. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache qu'elle avait autant influé sur sa vie. Il voulait qu'elle sache qu'il avait avancé malgré elle, il ne voulait pas qu'elle croie l'avoir marqué à ce point.

Il n'aurait pas pu le supporter.

Lydie s'assit à côté de lui et déposa un petit bisou sur les lèvres.

– Je serai toujours là, James, murmura-t-elle.

– J'espère bien, dit-il en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Mais je ne sais pas comment te remercier…

– Invite-moi à diner, dit-elle d'un ton léger, un petit repas gastronomique français comme je les aime. Comme ça on pourrait mettre au point notre joli petit couple.

– Bonne idée, dit James, mais ce soir je dois mettre des documents de ma mère en ordre et ça ne peut pas attendre. Demain, tu serais libre ? Et pas de restaurant, je te ferai l'immense honneur de te cuisiner un truc…

– Demain, c'est parfait, dit Lydie avec un sourire éclatant. Du coup, je crois que je vais finalement accepter la proposition de Gideon, ajouta-t-elle en se levant.

– Quoi ?

– Il m'a invité à manger ce soir. Pas de façon très romantique, parce que ses yeux étaient braqués dans mes seins, mais il a de très bonnes bouteilles et est bien membré en plus d'être endurant, et j'ai passé une sale journée j'ai besoin de me détendre. On s'envoie un hibou demain ?

Elle sortit de la pièce de sa démarche féline. James ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait le don de lui remonter le moral, de le rendre plus fort, plus digne quand il était abattu.

Il quitta à son tour la salle de bain et se dirigea vers le bureau de sa mère, à l'étage inférieur. Il avait une importante réunion demain et devait retrouver des documents important. Dommage, car il aurait sincèrement aimé passer la soirée avec Lydie. Mais elle devait maintenant se saouler en compagnie de l'autre imbécile. James aimait bien Gideon, mais lorsqu'il passait la nuit avec Lydie, il devenait le plus gros imbécile qu'il connaisse. Il ne se l'expliquait pas.

Sirius, Peter et Remus furent les derniers à partir et passèrent lui dire au revoir. Tous parurent soulagés de le voir détendu, normal, à l'inverse de l'être agité qu'il avait été pendant la réunion. Personne ne mentionna le nom interdit.

James les raccompagna en bas, afin de mettre en place les enchantements anti-intrusions. Quelques minutes plus tard, il reprit machinalement les escaliers, l'esprit plein de chiffres et de noms à appeler le lendemain pour plus de précisions. Lorsqu'il arriva sur le palier du premier étage, il crut entendre un bruit. Il s'arrêta pour écouter. Cela semblait venir de la salle de bain, à l'étage du dessus. Étrange, tout le monde était supposé être parti, et il était certain de ne pas avoir laissé l'eau couler.

James saisit sa baguette et s'approcha sans un bruit de la pièce d'eau. Il y avait définitivement quelqu'un dans la salle de bain, et cette personne avait allumé la radio afin d'écouter la RITM. Celestina Moldubec chantait de toute la force de ses puissantes cordes vocales sa détresse quant à l'abandon de son amour. James ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel – d'après ses chansons, cette chanteuse s'était fait briser le cœur plus de fois que toutes les femmes de l'Angleterre réuni et il ne supportait pas de l'entendre se plaindre sur tous les rythmes possibles. Écouter son album déprimerait une mariée le jour de son mariage. Quiconque dans la salle de bain avait des goûts musicaux assez désespérants.

James compta intérieurement jusque trois puis enfonça la porte à l'aide d'un sort.

– Les mains en l'air, hurla-t-il à la forme humaine et nue qui avait hurlé à son entrée.

Il avait toujours rêvé de dire ça.

– Qui est là ?

– Potter ?

– Lily ?

Ils restèrent figés l'un en face de l'autre, tous deux stupéfait, un instant qui sembla durer une éternité. Leurs regards se croisèrent pour la première fois de la soirée. La pomme de douche avait échappé des mains de Lily et déversait de l'eau sur le sol, mouillant le bas du pantalon de James. Mais il s'en fichait.

Que faisait-elle là ?

Lily Evans était la dernière personne que James pensait trouver dans la pièce. Et elle était nue. Totalement nue. Finalement, Lily sembla prendre conscience de ce fait et se couvrit les seins de ses mains avant de se retourner.

– Oh putain, oh merde, Lily, je suis vraiment désolé, balbutia James d'un ton paniqué, aussi rouge qu'elle. Je ne savais pas, j'te jure !

– Tu l'as fait exprès, tu changeras donc jamais ! s'exclama-t-elle, furieuse. ET ARRÊTE DE REGARDER !

– Je ne savais que t'étais là, bordel de merde ! s'écria James en se retournant aussitôt. T'es la dernière personne que je pensais trouver ici !

– Qu'est-ce que TOI tu fais là ? vociféra Lily qui tentait d'attraper un peignoir à l'aveuglette.

– J'HABITE ICI ! s'époumona James.

– Oh.

Lily attrapa enfin le peignoir et se recouvrit. Elle semblait horriblement gênée.

– C'est la maison de mes parents, dit James d'une voix plus calme.

– Je… personne ne m'avait prévenue, dit Lily, visiblement confuse. Je croyais que c'était le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Je suis vraiment désolée…

– C'est la maison de mes parents _et_ le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phœnix, informa James.

– Oh…

– Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, d'abord ?

C'était étrange d'avoir une conversation ainsi, dos contre dos. Tous deux étaient plus rouges que jamais.

– Dumbledore m'a proposé de rester ici, le temps que je trouve un endroit où dormir. Mais il ne m'avait pas dit que cette maison t'appartenais, sinon…

– Sinon quoi ?

Elle marqua une pause, puis répondit froidement.

– Sinon j'aurais refusé.

Malgré lui, James ne put s'empêcher de se sentir blessé. Il ne reprit la parole que lorsqu'il fut certain d'avoir repris le contrôle de sa voix.

– Porter aussi dort ici ? demanda-t-il enfin d'un ton qui se voulait détaché.

Si c'était le cas, il aurait deux mots à dire à Dumbledore. Deux gros mots.

– Non, il a un chez-lui.

– Et pourquoi tu ne dors pas chez lui ?

– Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne, dit Lily sur la défensive. Si ça t'embête tant que ça que je reste ici, je vais me trouver un hôtel où dormir chez quelqu'un…

– Bien sûr que non, ça ne m'embête pas que tu restes ici, répliqua James. Cette maison est assez grande pour accueillir vingt personnes.

Il soupira.

– Écoute, désolé si tu l'as mal pris, je suis juste surpris de te voir… personne ne m'avait prévenu non plus, comme tu as pu le comprendre. » Il prit une grande inspiration : « Cette maison est le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phœnix, et j'aimerai que tu t'y sentes chez toi, comme tous les autres membres. Ta présence ne me dérange pas. Quoi qui se soit passé entre nous, on est du même bord maintenant. En outre, j'ai un appartement à Londres, je ne dors que très rarement ici. Le plus souvent, tu seras tranquille, on ne sera pas dans les pattes l'un de l'autre. Bref, tu peux rester, conclut-il un peu maladroitement, et prendre ton temps pour chercher un chez-toi.

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il s'apprêta à quitter la pièce. Mais lorsqu'il fut sur le seuil de la porte, il entendit distinctement un :

– Merci, Potter.

Il s'arrêta et se retourna. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire, pas aussi sincère qu'il l'aurait voulu, mais il s'en contenta faute d'en avoir eu depuis plus d'un an.

– James.

– Pardon ?

– On est du même bord, Lily, à présent. Il est temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre.

– Bien. Tu as raison. Merci, James.

– De rien, Lily, et bon retour parmi nous.

**Voilà pour cette fois ! laissez-moi une 'tite review, c'est gratuit, et ça rassure l'auteur !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello !**

**Merci à tous de continuer à suivre cette fanfiction !**

**Je comptais au début publier un chapitre par semaine, mais très honnêtement avec la montagne de boulot que j'ai je n'y arriverais pas, et je tiens a vous offrir des chapitres de qualité. J'espère qu'avec les vacances (et un boulot en moins), je serai moins débordée et j'arriverais à publier plus fréquemment, mais quoi qu'il en soit je mettrais au minimum un chapitre par mois (l'objectif étant d'en mettre trois ou quatre). Je m'excuse en tout cas.**

**Merci à toutes les reviews (je ne sais pas si je peux répondre directement à la suite comme sur certains sites, mais en attendant j'y réponds ici). Elles me donnent beaucoup de courage;) n'hésitez pas à donner vos impressions, c'est toujours intéressant (et bienvenu):**

**Merci à ****Sheshe13 ****: je suis contente que tu apprécies ! Maerci :D et j'espère que la fin ne te décevra pas.**

**Merci à**** Lili ****: Voici donc la suite, en espérant que ça te plaise tout autant !**

**Merci à ****Marie Lapiz**** : ah, j'ose espérer en effet que ça deviendra de plus en plus clair concernant la structure du texte, avec un peu d'habitude ! N'hésites pas à le donner tes nouvelles impressions après la lecture de ce troisième chapitre. Et oui, pour les prénoms James Potter/Jake Porter et Lily Evans/Lidye Brahms c'est fait exprès, et parfois je m'emmêle aussi les pinceaux, surtout quand Lydie et Lily sont réunies haha !**

**Merci à ****miss-sawyer ****: merci pour tous ces compliments, c'est gentil et j'espère du coup ne pas te décevoir par la suite. Pour l'enfant mystérieux, je ne dirais rien de plus héhé... et pour Jack, je ne sais pas si tu as encore remarqué, mais on ****entend**** parler de lui seulement, pour l'instant. Tu en sauras plus sur sa relation avec Lily et la probabilité qu'il soit le père dans les prochains chapitres. J'aime beaucoup aussi les moments James/ Sirius, je m'éclate à les écrire ! Les moments James/ Lily sont tout aussi amusants mais plus compliqués compte tenu de la trame de l'histoire. Quant à Lydie... elle est peut être la clé de beaucoup d'énigme ! Observons-la bien !**

**Et merci au mystérieux reviewer , en espérant que cette suite ne te déçoive pas !**

* * *

**Un an avant le début de notre histoire. **

**A Poudlard **

**23 avril 1977. **

Plus tard, même si sa vie en avait dépendu, James aurait été incapable de dire combien de temps il était resté debout, à observer le lit, littéralement choqué.

Il finit cependant par poser le plateau sur le lit de peur de le renverser, tant ses mains tremblaient. Un frisson désagréable lui parcourut l'échine. Il avait presque envie de pleurer, ses yeux le picotaient derrière ses lunettes. Il avait été si heureux ce matin, si comblé, que l'idée qu'elle ne ressente pas la même chose, qu'elle puisse avoir des regrets et s'en aller ne lui avait absolument pas traversé l'esprit.

Lui n'arrivait pas à en avoir, malgré le fait qu'il soit pleinement conscient d'avoir fait une chose assez terrible à Lydie. Aussi romantique que fut sa nuit avec Lily, il avait _trompé_ sa petite amie. Et ce, après qu'elle lui ait confié ses sentiments… ils n'avaient même pas encore cassé. Et pourtant, James savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de regrets même s'il se savait coupable, car si l'opportunité se représentait, il succomberait de nouveau au charme de Lily.

Lily.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Pourquoi était-elle partie ? Pourquoi, quand le fait qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre était enfin devenu une évidence ? Pourquoi, après qu'ils aient fait l'amour de cette manière ? Qu'ils se soient murmurés des mots doux toute la matinée ? qu'elle l'ait regardé comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse pour elle ?

James n'était pas stupide, il savait exactement ce que ce lit vide signifiait. Ce lit vide, propre, fait… Il aurait presque pu croire qu'elle n'était jamais passée, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace du passage de Lily (elle avait pris le soin de refaire le lit avant de partir). Il aurait cru avoir rêvé une millième fois si son odeur particulière ne flottait pas encore dans les airs.

Pourquoi ?

La meilleure nuit de sa vie ne pouvait représenter que du sexe – c'était impossible… Mais… et s'il s'était tout simplement fait des idées ? Et si cette nuit ne signifiait absolument rien pour elle ? Peut-être qu'elle s'était donné à lui sur une envie du moment, une pulsion… peut-être qu'elle était partie avant son retour pour lui faire comprendre que cela ne signifiait rien pour elle ? Pour ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs ?

Car partir avant le matin pour bien faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien à tirer d'une nuit de désir, oui, ce n'était pas glorieux une seconde, mais James l'avait fait à quelques-unes de ses conquêtes : Il détestait les jérémiades du matin et préférait agir ainsi que de supporter les supplications de ses amantes. Pourtant, il ne les prenait jamais en traître, il les prévenait toujours que ce n'était justement que du sexe, mais elles se persuadaient toujours qu'elles avaient LE truc qui le ferait changer d'avis. Elles étaient persuadées qu'elles parviendraient à l'assagir, qu'elles seraient la bonne, _la_ fille. Mais James n'arrivait pas à s'attacher à elles. Mais James n'avait aucune envie de s'attacher à elle. Il était déjà attaché à quelqu'un d'autre. Et il savait, il avait toujours su que la seule qui parviendrait à le satisfaire, à le dompter, à ne même plus lui donner envie de regarder ailleurs serait Lily. Il savait que le jour où elle lui donnerait une chance, il ne la fuirait jamais.

Il n'avait juste pas prévu que ce serait _elle_ qui le fuirait.

Bon, ne t'emballe pas, James. On respire. Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Tout va bien. Il y a forcément une explication… peut-être qu'elle est juste allée au toilettes. Peut-être qu'elle a eu besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie. Peut être qu'…

Et la solution lui vint à l'esprit : s'il voulait des réponses, il lui faudrait trouver Lily. Et s'il voulait retrouver Lily, il lui faudrait la carte du Maraudeur.

Il ressortit précipitamment de la Salle sur Demande, et se mit presque à courir en direction de la tour de Gryffondor. Les couloirs se faisaient moins déserts, des premières et deuxièmes années, qui n'avaient pas besoin de la matinée pour se remettre d'une soirée où ils n'avaient pas été confiés en raison de leur jeune âge. James avançait vite, le cœur battant fort, bousculant quelques élèves dans sa hâte. Un moment, il percuta sa camarade de classe Agatha Fowl tandis qu'elle sortait des toilettes de filles. La frêle jeune fille tomba en arrière sur ses fesses. James resta juste assez longtemps pour l'aider à se relever et s'excuser de l'avoir bousculé, mais elle lui jeta un regard venimeux sans l'excuser pour autant. Cependant, James s'en fichait. Tout ce qui lui importait était de retrouver Lily. De ne plus ressentir ce doute affreux. Il refusait de se laisser abattre, il y avait peut-être une explication très simple à ce mystère.

Il _devait_ y avoir une explication….

Il était presque arrivé à la Salle commune lorsqu'une voix l'interpella :

– James ! Ohé, JAMES !

James se retourna avec espoir, le cœur déjà plus léger, un sourire soulagé aux lèvres. Mais ce n'était pas Lily qui avançait vers lui l'air radieux, mais Lydie. Confus, il ne sut pas vraiment comment réagir et paraissait tellement troublé que le sourire de sa petite amie s'affaissa.

– Tu n'es pas content de me revoir ?

– Je… si, se reprit James, en esquissant un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux. C'est juste que… je ne m'attendais pas à te voir… je… tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu rentrais aujourd'hui…

Lydie le sonda quelques secondes, le visage impassible, comme pour essayer de deviner ce qu'il pensait. Ses yeux s'égarèrent un instant sur le col de sa chemise, et flamboyèrent de colère, mais James était trop occupé à se constituer une face innocente pour le remarquer.

– Tu n'es pas content de me revoir, répéta Lydie.

Et cette fois, ce n'était pas une question.

– Mais si, Lydie, bafouilla James, alarmé. C'est juste que… je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est tout. Je pensais que tu aurais eu besoin de plus de temps.

– J'ai pas besoin de plus de temps, mais de toi, James, dit Lydie.

Sa voix était contrôlée, presque nonchalante, mais ses yeux gris en amande étaient suppliants. Elle semblait presque au bord des larmes. James l'avait déjà vue pleurer, à la disparition de son frère quelques semaines plus tôt, et c'était un spectacle dont il n'avait plus envie d'être témoin. Plus jamais. Il s'était senti déchiré et impuissant devant tant de peine et de souffrance. C'était assez impressionnant de voir la personne qu'il considérait comme la plus solide, déterminée, forte, de son entourage s'effondrer comme un géant de papier, aussi insupportable que de voir un bébé souffrir. C'était bouleversant, presque choquant. Il s'était promis de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour qu'elle ne soit plus jamais malheureuse.

Alors ce fut plus sincèrement, et très tendrement, qu'il dit.

– Je suis là pour toi, Lydie, tu n'as rien à craindre. Et je suis content que tu ailles mieux, et que tu sois de retour, et… tout.

– Tu caches étonnamment bien ta joie, fit-elle remarquer lentement.

Les yeux de Lydie semblaient plus prêts que jamais à déborder de larmes. James l'attira dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui. Elle se détendit presque aussitôt et enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

– Je suis content que tu sois de retour, Lydie, répéta-t-il en déposant un baiser sur les cheveux.

Il la sentit sourire faiblement contre sa peau. Elle se dégagea toutefois pour lui faire face de nouveau.

– Tu semblais pourtant si mal à l'aise de me voir, murmura-t-elle d'une voix peinée. Comme si j'étais la dernière personne que tu souhaitais croiser.

– Ne dis pas ça…

– Ne le nie pas, James, ton visage s'est décomposé en me voyant. Est-ce que… est-ce que tu es mal à l'aise par rapport à ce que je t'ai dit avant mon départ ? Tu sais, quand je t'ai dit que… enfin, que je voulais qu'on sorte réellement ensemble ? tu n'avais pas eu le temps de me répondre…

Son ton se voulait nonchalant, mais on y décelait clairement une note d'inquiétude.

– Brahms, dit James, si j'ai réagi comme ça, c'est pas ce que j'ai été _vraiment_ surpris de te voir. Ne le prend pas trop personnellement. Et concernant ma réponse, on aura le temps d'en discuter plus tard plus tranquillement. J'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire, et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes.

– D'accord, ça me va. Mais, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix câline en entoura le cou de James de ses bras, juste pour influencer un peu ton jugement en ma faveur…

Lydie leva légèrement les pieds pour capturer les lèvres de James. Elle embrassait particulièrement bien, mais c'était quand même la dernière chose que ce dernier aurait voulu. Mais comment la repousser, lorsqu'elle avait l'air si fragile, si dépendante de lui ? James se laissa embrasser. Fort heureusement, le baiser fut court.

En relevant la tête, il la vit. Lily. À l'autre extrémité du couloir. Il aurait reconnu sa silhouette entre mille.

James se tendit aussitôt, sa gorge s'assécha. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Il était parfaitement conscient que, dans l'hypothèse où Lily ne l'avait pas fui, ses chances de se mettre avec elle venaient de diminuer drastiquement par ce spectacle. Embrasser une fille une demi-heure après avoir quitté le lit d'une autre… il aurait énormément de mal à l'expliquer.

Lily stoppa net en surprenant le couple dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Pendant un instant, elle regarda autour d'elle d'un air incertain, comme si elle cherchait un autre couloir à emprunter, puis elle se décida finalement à poursuivre son chemin et à avancer vers James et Lydie.

Lydie, qui tournait le dos et ainsi ne voyait pas vu la rousse approcher, se détacha de James et lui prit tendrement la main, le visage à nouveau rayonnant. Elle se lança dans un flot de paroles que James n'écouta qu'à moitié. Son attention était entièrement focalisée sur Lily, qui marchait dignement, la tête haute sans pour autant le regarder.

– … ai vachement faim, quand même… juste eu le temps de poser mes affaires dans mon dortoir… ont tous la gueule de bois, c'est affreux…

Dieu, ce qu'elle était belle ! Sa queue de cheval se balançait au rythme de ses petits pas rapides, et pourtant, James avait l'impression qu'elle approchait lentement, presque au ralenti. Il avait...

- James, tu m'écoutes ?

James eut un petit sursaut. Il détacha enfin son regard de Lily. Lydie semblait de nouveau fâchée.

– Oui, bien sûr, s'empressa-t-il de la rassurer. Tu me parlais des dégâts causés par l'anniv de Sirius.

– Oui, je n'ose même pas imaginer la quantité d'alcool que vous avez apporté. Ils ont tous une tête affreuse dans ma salle commune. Comment s'est passé la fête d'ailleurs?

– Euh… Plutôt bien, répliqua James, tu as raté quelque chose.

Malgré lui, James leva de nouveau les yeux vers son amante qui n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Lydie eut la confirmation qu'il était préoccupé et se retourna au moment où Lily arrivait à leur hauteur.

– Salut Brahms, lança-t-elle en esquissant un sourire serein. Je ne savais pas que tu revenais aujourd'hui. Je suis contente de te revoir parmi nous.

Elle ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de la présence de James.

– Oh, salut Evans, dit Lydie en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Merci, oui, je suis arrivée ce matin.

– Je n'ai pas eu le temps de présenter mes condoléances avant que tu partes. J'espère que tout s'est bien passé.

– Aussi bien que ça peut se passer en de pareilles circonstances…

– Bonjour, Potter, lâcha enfin Lily, comme à contrecœur.

– Salut Evans.

Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant qui sembla durer une heure. Un silence tendu s'installa dans le groupe, que Lydie se décida enfin à briser.

– James et moi on s'apprêtait à aller manger, tu te joins à nous ? proposa-t-elle.

– Oh, euh… à vrai dire, je comptais passer aux toilettes et faire deux trois trucs avant de manger, répliqua Lily en rougissant, Mais allez-y, je vous rejoindrai sûrement… plus tard. Si je peux.

Elle semblait heureuse d'avoir une raison de les esquiver. Mais à peine eut-elle le temps de faire quelques pas que Lydie l'interpella :

– Oh attends, je t'accompagne aux toilettes, j'ai aussi envie d'y aller, s'exclama Lydie. James, on se rejoint en bas d'accord ? Dans cinq minutes.

Il n'eut que le temps de se demander dans quelle misère il s'était mis avant d'acquiescer.

* * *

**Un an et demi après le début de notre histoire **

**Chez Lily. **

**17 décembre 1979. **

Lily ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'on la suivait.

Trop préoccupée par l'état de ses finances, qu'elle tentait d'évaluer de tête après des achats onéreux concernant son bébé à venir, elle marcha un bon quart d'heure avant de réaliser que quelqu'un calquait ses pas sur les siens, s'arrêtait lorsqu'elle s'arrêtait, avançait lorsqu'elle avançait, trébuchait lorsqu'elle trébuchait, et tournait lorsqu'elle tournait.

Le soleil avait presqu'entièrement laissé laissé place à la nuit, et les rues de Pré-au-lard se faisaient de plus en plus désertes. Elle saisit très discrètement sa baguette, et bifurqua innocemment dans une ruelle sombre entre deux boutiques déjà fermées.

La personne tourna au même endroit. La personne se retrouva avec la baguette de Lily Evans brandie sous la gorge. La personne déglutit. Du bout de sa baguette, Lily l'entraîna au fond de la ruelle.

Il y eut un petit silence, durant lequel la jeune femme tenta de discerner un visage familier dans les ténèbres. Peu à peu, ses yeux s'accoutumèrent à l'obscurité et elle distingua une haute silhouette encapuchonnée, trop large pour être celle d'une femme.

– Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda finalement Lily.

Pour toute réponse, l'homme leva très lentement les mains pour ne pas l'effrayer et abaissa son capuchon. Lily alluma le bout de sa baguette, et à sa grande surprise se retrouva face à son ami d'enfance Severus Rogue. Ses cheveux noirs encadraient son visage cireux et très pâle, ses yeux sombres observaient la jeune femme sans rien laisser transparaître.

– Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Murmura-t-elle en tenant sa baguette plus fermement que jamais.

– Je... je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles, répondit Severus d'un ton hésitant. Je m'inquiétais pour toi.

– Oh, tu voulais savoir comment je m'étais remise du maléfice de ton copain Mulciber lorsque vous nous avez tendu une embuscade ? J'ai failli MOURIR ! hurla-t-elle, et sa baguette laissa échapper des étincelles rouges.

– Lily... Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé ! Balbutia péniblement Severus. Je ne savais pas que tu te trouverais dans le groupe, sinon je n'aurais jamais donné l'ordre d'attaquer ! je...

– Oh, la ferme, coupa-t-elle sèchement. Tu es un monstre, Severus.–

– Lily...

– Tu n'es en rien désolé, tu tues encore et encore, tu viens de dire que ça ne t'aurait pas dérangé de tuer mes amis. Tout ce qui se passe aujourd'hui... ce monde d'horreur... c'est de ta faute, à toi et aux autres cinglés de ton genre ! Tu me dégouttes...

– Mais ça m'aurait dérangé qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit à _toi_, Lily ! S'écria désespérément Rogue. Je t'ai même sauvé la vie ! Et je le referais encore mille fois si besoin est! Je t.. Tu ne comprends pas que tu comptes encore pour moi ?

– Je ne compte pas assez pour que tu arrête cette boucherie, c'est tout ce qu'i comprendre. Rien est assez important pour toi. Tu as fait tes choix, alors assumes maintenant.

– Lily...

– Notre amitié est morte, Severus ! Je ne veux plus jamais que tu t'approches de moi, c'est compris ? Ne t'inquiètes plus pour moi, ne me sauves plus la vie. Disparais, c'est compris ?

Severus Rogue se mit à trembler devant tant de répugnance de la part de Lily. Il paraissait si malheureux, si accablé, que l'espace d'un instant Lily eut presque de la compassion pour lui. Mais elle se reprit rapidement. Son meilleur ami était mort, et le jeune homme torturé qui se tenait debout devant lui n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'elle avait jadis considéré comme un frère.

Les yeux de Severus, remplis de larmes, se posèrent sur les courses de Lily, et pendant un moment il fut comme tétanisé en lisant les marques imprimés sur les sacs. Il semblait prêt à s'évanouir, et avoir du mal à respirer. Il ne put prononcer le moindre mot pendant quelques secondes. Lily fronça les sourcils.

– Que... qu'y a-t-il ?

– Tu es enceinte ?

– En quoi ça te regarde ?

– Lily... c'est super important. S'il te plaît. Si tu es enceinte, dis-le moi.

Suspicieuse, Lily le sonda droit dans les yeux, mais il n'y avait rien que de la crainte pure et de l'inquiétude dans son regard. Quelque chose dans cette attitude inhabituelle la mit mal à l'aise, et elle se sentit presque contaminée par sa peur.

– Oui, je suis enceinte, dit-elle, . Qu'est ce que...

– Quand est-ce que tu dois accoucher ? À la fin de mois de juillet ?

– Oui, mais comment...

Rogue se laissa tomber contre le mur, et se prit la tête dans les mains dans un geste de désespoir.

– Severus, tu me fais peur...

La voix de Lily tremblait malgré elle. Severus sembla se reprendre. Il se redressa et la prit par ses épaules.

– Lily, écoutes moi bien, dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Personne ne doit savoir que tu es enceinte !Tu entends ? Personne ! _Non, laisse-moi finir _! Il y a une prophétie... si le Seigneur des Ténèbres apprends que tu es enceinte, il se lancera à la poursuite de ton enfant et de toi. N'en parle à personne, Lily. Excepté Dumbledore. Dumbledore saura quoi faire.

– Severus...

– Lily, je t'en prie, fais-moi confiance. Rentre chez toi et prévient Dumbledore et surtout n'en parle pas. Il t'expliquera tout. Et surtout, n'oublie pas, n'en parle à personne. Il y a des espions partout. Promets le moi.

Il avait l'air si solennel, si catastrophé, que Lily n'osa pas répliquer. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer. Severus l'observa encore un moment puis soupira.

– Je dois y aller, dit-il enfin.

Il fit quelques pas, puis se retourna avec appréhension.

– Qui est le père ?

Lily leva les yeux vers lui. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma.

Les trois syllabes prononcées accablèrent Severus, et une larme s'écoula le long de ses joues.

Sans un mot, plus triste que jamais, il transplana.

* * *

**Aujourd'hui. **

**Quartier général de l'ordre du phœnix. **

**27 juin 1978 **

Les semaines qui suivirent le retour de Lily, James ne la croisa que très peu. Il ne cherchait pas spécialement sa compagnie, et ne l'évitait pas non plus. En fait, excepté pendant les réunions hebdomadaires de l'Ordre du Phœnix, il n'avait pas l'occasion de la voir. De plus, Remus l'avait aidé à récupérer le plus d'affaires possibles de chez ses parents, afin de ne pas avoir à retourner au manoir en dehors des rassemblements.

L'arrivée inopinée de Lily l'obligea donc à aménager l'appartement qu'il avait acheté à Londres à la disparition de sa mère, et dont il ne s'était jamais vraiment occupé, car il dormait le plus souvent chez l'un ou l'autre des Maraudeurs. Seul le salon était à peu près habitable – James y avait installé un canapé, deux chaises, une table et un frigo, le strict nécessaire pour les soirées poker qui avaient parfois lieu chez lui. Les deux autres pièces de l'appartement, à l'étage du duplex, étaient emplies du sol au plafond de dizaines de boites en carton de toutes tailles, soigneusement étiquetées par Peter et qui contenaient l'intégralité des affaires de James.

James eut droit à l'aide de Sirius, Peter et Remus. Ils se relayaient de bonne grâce du matin au soir pour l'aider à aménager son appartement avec plus ou moins d'efficacité et de bonne volonté. Le « coup de main » de Remus consistait principalement à vider son frigo de crème glacées en le complimentant sur l'avancée des travaux pour détourner son attention. Sirius lui n'avait visiblement jamais touché un outil de sa vie et causait beaucoup plus de dégâts que de prouesses. Peter quant à lui était tellement maniaque qu'il reprenait systématiquement tout travail de peinture effectué par autrui en secouant la tête d'un air exaspéré.

Le seul jour où ils vinrent tous trois en même temps l'aider aux travaux, James dû ajouter une nouvelle résolution à sa liste: ne jamais réunir dans la même pièce les Maraudeurs, des Frisbee à dents, des pots de peinture, du Whisky Pur Feu, des escalopes de dinde et un annuaire comportant à la page 2212 le numéro d'une strip-teaseuse brésilienne maladroite et malentendante.

Ils reçurent un avertissement formel du Ministère de la Magie et James dut dormir au Chaudron Baveur quelques temps le temps que l'architecte qu'il avait engagé reconstruise les murs qu'ils avaient inexplicablement fait exploser. Mais une fois son appartement de nouveau habitable, il se mit sérieusement au travail. Il peint les murs, monta les meubles, vida les cartons, carrela la salle de bain, arrangea la disposition de choses et d'autres… James se découvrit des dons de bricoleurs qu'il ignorait totalement. Les travaux prirent des semaines, mais il prenait du plaisir à aménager son appartement à son goût. Le travail était fastidieux et épuisant, mais avait l'avantage de l'occuper assez pour ne pas être accaparé par de sombres pensées.

Finalement, il ne lui resta bientôt plus qu'à poser des rideaux aux fenêtres. James était d'ailleurs occupé à placer des chevilles dans les trous qu'il venait de percer lorsque la sonnette retentit. James jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre puis soupira. Remus, Peter et Sirius avaient longuement insisté la veille afin que James organise une pendaison de crémaillère pour inaugurer l'appartement. Mais les récents ennuis avec le ministère de la Magie et l'association de voisinage de l'immeuble l'avaient refroidi. De plus, il était en passe d'être promu à son travail et passait le plus clair de son temps à Sainte Mangouste. James avait cependant finit par céder à leurs assauts répétés à condition que cela se fasse en petit comité et que la soirée ne finisse pas trop tard. Ils avaient convenu d'un petit dîner très simple à 20h pétantes.

Il était 23h30.

James descendit de l'échelle sur lequel il était perché et se rendit dans la cuisine pour se laver les mains. Entre temps, la sonnette retentit de nouveau.

– C'est ouvert ! s'écria-t-il.

Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer, et les pas de ses amis dans le couloir. Peter, Remus et Sirius débarquèrent dans la cuisine l'air radieux, comme si de rien n'était, dans un grand chahut. James, les sourcils froncés, croisa les bras et leur jeta son regard le plus mauvais. Leurs voix s'éteignirent devant l'agacement évident de leur ami.

– Je crois que Prongs est un peu énervé, dit finalement Remus devant le silence qui s'éternisait, entre ses dents toujours serrées en un sourire forcé.

Sirius et Peter roulèrent des yeux.

– Vous êtes en retard, grommela James avec mauvaise humeur.

– Bien sûr que non, protesta Sirius avec aplomb.

– Quoi ? On avait rendez-vous à 20 heures ! s'indigna James.

– Quoi ? répéta Sirius d'un air faussement catastrophé. C'était à 20 heures ? oh, désolé Prongs j'aurais _juré_ que c'était à 22h !

– Même si c'était à 22 heures, vous seriez en retard d'une heure et demie, fit sèchement remarquer James. Je dois me lever dans 5 heures pour aller bosser, vous avez pensé à ça ? et vous n'étiez pas censés faire les courses ?

– Ben on les a faites, oui, dit Peter. Ils sont sur le palier.

– Sur le palier ?

– D'ailleurs, Peter et moi, on va aller les chercher, dit Remus en s'éloignant précipitamment. Patmol, on compte sur toi.

– De quoi est-ce que vous…

Mais avant que James eut fini de formuler sa question, Sirius passa son bras autour des épaules de son ami et l'entraîna fermement dans le salon.

– Prongs, Prongs, Prongs, dit-il d'une voix charmeuse. James. Mon frère. Assieds-toi, mon ami. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Bierraubeurre ? jus de citrouille ? eau gazeuse ?

– Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez ? demanda James, qui devenait de plus en plus méfiant.

– Manigancer ? je n'aime pas ce mot, ça fait… vicieux. Or, nous sommes tout ce qu'il y a de plus honnête. On est tes frères ! Tu nous fais confiance ou pas ?

– Franchement ? Non. Déjà, je n'aurais jamais du vous confier l'organisation de la soirée ! Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter de soirée tout court vu comment ça s'est fini la dernière fois. Mes voisins m'ont à l'œil et ils v…. Pourquoi vous avez acheté autant de choses ? s'étonna James devant la montagne de victuailles que Peter et Remus faisaient léviter depuis l'entrée à la cuisine en passant par le salon. A nous quatre, on n'aura pas besoin de… je rêve, ou il y a _seize caissons de Firewhisky _?!

– On va tout t'expliquer, tu vas rire, dit Sirius en éclatant d'un rire tonitruant.

– Permets-moi d'en douter, dit James dans un soupir, tandis que Sirius lui glissait un verre dans sa main.

– Tu es devenu trop sérieux, depuis que tu as un boulot stable.

– Je suis médicomage, je ne peux pas me présenter à Sainte Mangouste avec la gueule de bois ! s'exclama James. Et c'est justement parce que je suis sérieux que j'ai un boulot stable.

– Mouais, si tu le dis, dit Sirius dans un haussement d'épaules. Moi aussi je travaille, ça ne m'empêche pas de travailler…

– Je crois que ce que tu voulais dire, c'est : « moi aussi je m'amuse, ça ne m'empêche pas de travailler ». Occasionnellement.

– Pas du tout, s'indigna Sirius, je prends mon boulot très au sérieux !

– Tu t'es fait virer pas plus tard qu'hier, dit James en roulant des yeux.

– Décision totalement injustifiée, d'ailleurs ! Je vais engager un avocat et les poursuivre en justice !– Ta langue s'est retrouvée dans la bouche de la femme du patron…

– De toute façon, c'est un souvenir trop douloureux, je ne souhaite pas en parler !

– Tant mieux, car tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué tout ce bordel, pourquoi vous avez pris autant de choses ? On est quatre et on peut nourrir trente personnes avec les quantités que vous…

James s'interrompit. Il venait de comprendre quelque chose. Il se tourna lentement vers Sirius qui déglutit difficilement.

– Je vais vous tuer, siffla-t-il en tâtonnant ses poches à la recherche de sa baguette.

– Je peux tout t'expliquer, dit Sirius, en jetant des coups d'yeux inquiets vers la porte.

– Je vous avais dit que je voulais une petite fête ! s'écria James, furieux.

– Objectivement, vu les fêtes qu'on organisait à Poudlard, on peut considérer celle-ci de petite, oui.

– Combien de personnes vous avez invité encore ?

– Il n'y aura pas tant de monde que ça, dit rapidement Sirius. Il y aura deux ou trois personnes de plus, on a insonorisé tout l'étage et on sera partis avant trois heures du matin !

– Génial, je dois me lever deux heures plus tard, mais ce n'est qu'un détail je suppose !

– Content que tu le prennes comme ça, dit Sirius, imperméable au regard mauvais de James. Brahms vient avec deux de ses copines bouillonnantes comme un volcan, et pour me faire pardonner, je te promets de te laisser la plus jolie.

– T'as vraiment un problème, Patmol.

– Oh, ne fait pas l'hypocrite, tu en as grandement besoin de toute façon.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Oh, arrête de faire l'innocent, s'agaça Sirius. Depuis qu'Evans est de retour, tu ne ris plus, tu ne sors plus, tu ne dragues plus et tu travailles comme un malade.

– N'importe qu'…

James s'interrompit. Il était furieux, mais il fallait admettre la justesse des paroles de Sirius. Depuis le retour de Lily, il chargeait ses journées jusque l'épuisement pour ne pas penser à elle, ce qui lui avait certes valu une promotion à Sainte Mangouste mais tapait de toute évidence sur le système de ses amis. Il s'était promis de ne pas se laisser influencer de quelque manière que ce soit par le retour de Lily, et se savait maussade et désagréable en ce moment.

Sirius avait raison. Une petite fête avec ses amis et de jolies filles ne pouvait que lui faire du bien.

– Tu as raison, dit enfin James d'une voix calme. Putain, mais c'est vrai ! c'est quand la dernière fois qu'on a fait la fête ?

– Moi personnellement, ça remonte à hier soir, mais _toi_ je ne t'ai pas vu t'éclater franchement depuis mon anniversaire.

– C'est dingue, dit James, choqué par la révélation. Ça va faire deux mois.

– Alors, dit Sirius qui avait retrouvé de sa superbe, tu trouves toujours que c'est une mauvaise idée que j'ai étendu la liste des invités ?

– Oui, espèce de crétin, je me lève toujours à 5 heures.

– Tu n'as qu'à ne pas dormir, problème réglé.

James lui jeta un regard torve.

– Sérieusement, Prongs, tu es tendu, fatigué, stressé. Tu as besoin d'une bonne grosse fête de malade pour décompresser.

– Tu as peut-être raison…

Sirius le prit de nouveau par l'épaule et l'entraîna vers le vestibule.

– Tu sais, une grosse fiesta avec des dizaines de filles, à boire, à manger, de la musique, tous tes potes … tu vois le tableau ?

– C'est vrai que ça me ferait peut-être du bien.

– C'est EXACTEMENT ce qu'on voulait entendre ! dit Remus en les rejoignant.

Peter et lui avaient fini de rentrer les courses et de répartir chips, apéritifs et biscuits dans des saladiers. Peter, comme un chef d'orchestre, arrangeait avec soin une espèce de buffet dans la table à manger du salon, préparait du punch avec son autre main et sifflotait _Canon_ de Pachelbel.

– Je continue à croire que vous avez prévu beaucoup trop grand, question nourriture, dit James, en regardant Peter ensorceler une vingtaine plateaux de vin rouge pour qu'ils circulent parmi les convives et se remplissent automatiquement une fois vides.

– Justement, à ce propos, on a une chose à t'avouer, dit Sirius. Je n'ai pas été totalement franc tout à l'heure

– C'est-à-dire ? dit James en fronçant les sourcils.

– Que ton air menaçant et ton talent notoire pour les maléfices m'ont dissuadé de te révéler à quel point nous avons… dévié de notre accord initial d'organiser une petite soirée très simple afin de fêter ton installation dans ton appartement.

– C'est-à-dire ? répéta James.

Au même moment, la sonnette retentit pour la troisième fois de la soirée.

– Euh… disons que la gestion du nombre d'invités nous a légèrement échappé, dit précipitamment Remus.

– Qu'est ce que…

– N'oublie pas que tu nous a dit qu'une grosse fête te ferait peut-être du bien, Prongs, reste concentré sur l'essentiel.

– Lunard...

Remus se hâta d'ouvrir la porte avant que James ne puisse compléter sa phrase, et ce dernier resta littéralement bouche bée. Une foule de convives s'étaient entassés sur son palier, et une fois la porte grande ouverte ils pénétrèrent dans son appartement.

Il y eut d'abord Marlène McKinnon, qui leur demanda d'une voix stridente où se situaient les toilettes avant de s'éloigner au pas de course. Elle était suivie par Mary Macdonald, qui faisait remarquer à Dorcas Meadowes à quel point Marlène avait toujours eu une petite vessie, ce qu'approuva leur ancienne camarade de dortoir Agatha Fowl, dont la main était entrelacée avec celle de Fabian Prewett, dont le jumeau Gideon débattait un peu plus loin dans la queue avec Caradoc Dearborn sur qui avait le plus beau fessier entre Lydie Brahms et Emeline Vance. Cette dernière, d'ailleurs, surpris leur conversation et s'indigna contre eux, et Alice Londubat qui avait également écouté lui prêta main forte et les gourmanda tout aussi sévèrement. Son mari Frank Londubat fut impressionné par l'air féroce qu'elle arborait lorsqu'elle était furieuse et qui rendait ses yeux brillants, et il ne fut tiré de sa torpeur que lorsque Mondingus Fletcher se plaint bruyamment qu'il gênait le passage. Mondingus qui portait une longue cape de la poche de laquelle d »passait une patte velue qui intriguait Bertha Jorkins, qui était suivie par Lydie Brahms et une douzaine de ses copines infirmières que James ne connaissait pas. Derrière cette ribambelle de Barbie se trouvait Rita Skeeter, qui tentait de deviner qui était la jeune femme qui accompagnait Ludovic Verpey, tout en essayant de suivre les ragots que s'échangeaient Amos Diggory et sa femme. Marius Barbary, Donovan Tremlett et Martin Graves, trois musiciens anciens élèves de Poudlard et qui tentaient de percer avec leur groupe les ThreeThree Sisters, fermaient la marche.

Chacun des trente-trois invités inattendus s'arrêta pour remercier et saluer un James tellement figé d'horreur qu'il semblait fait de cire. En le voyant se vider de ses couleurs, Peter et Remus s'éloignèrent rapidement pour ne pas subir ses foudres, mais Sirius se méprit sur l'expression de son visage. Il comprit l'air bouche bée de James pour de la reconnaissance éternelle et lui fit un clin d'œil complice avant de s'éloigner vers Lydie et ses amies, l'air affamé.

La musique fut rapidement diffusée dans la pièce et elle recouvrit le brouhaha joyeux des fêtards. Cela eut également pour effet de confirmer à James que non, ce n'était pas un rêve et que oui, son appartement venait de se faire prendre d'assaut. Un bruit de verre cassé le sortit complètement de sa torpeur, et il se mit à le recherche de ses amis, décidé à les massacrer. Sirius le repéra de loin, pâlit et disparut dans la foule en compagnie d'une belle rousse à son approche. Remus et Peter eurent moins de chance : James les trouvât engagés dans une partie de billard avec Frank et Alice Londubat. Il saisit ses deux amis par les oreilles et les entraîna dans la cuisine désertée.

– Aiiiiiiiieeeuuuuuh ! Protesta Peter. Tu nous fais mal !

– J'espère bien, répliqua sèchement James en tirant un peu plus fort.

– Qu'est ce qu'on a fait de mal ? Demanda Remus entre deux grimaces.

– Mon appartement est transformé en boite de nuit ! S'écria James. Je croyais que vous n'alliez inviter que deux ou trois personnes !

– Personnellement, je n'ai invité que Frank et Alice, se défendit aussitôt Remus.

– Et moi, Bertha uniquement, dit Peter.

– À nous deux, ça ne fait que « deux ou trois personnes », ajouta Remus.

– Oui, tout les autres, c'est de la faute à Sirius. C'est à lui que tu devrais déformer les oreilles.

– Il est introuvable, répliqua James, donc en attendant je vais me défouler sur vous.

– Dans ce cas, lança Remus, défoules-toi uniquement sur Peter !

– Héééé ! S'indigna ce dernier.

– C'est vrai, après tout, c'est lui qui a commencé ! S'il n'avait pas invité Bertha, je ne me serai jamais permis d'inviter quelqu'un de mon côté et Sirius non plus.

– Je vous ai déjà dit que j'ai invité Bertha par obligation, elle est hyper jalouse et me prive de sexe lorsque je sors sans elle.

– Quoi, tu as trahi James pour du sexe ? Ricana Remus. Hahaha, espèce de... hééé, Prongs, tu me fais mal !

– Je vais vous tuer tous les deux, siffla James. Si jamais je perds on appartement à cause de vos conneries...

– Tu vas rien perdre du tout ! Dit Peter. On a pris des précautions. On a jeté des sorts d'insonorisation dans l'étage, crois moi très voisins ne se rendront même pas compte qu'il y a une fête.

– Et on a éloigné ta teigne de concierge, ajouta Remus. On lui a fait croire qu'elle avait gagné des places pour le concert de WalkerRanger.

– de fausses invitations, bien sur, et le concert est supposé se trouver en Écosse.

James soupira.

– Elle va savoir que ça vient de nous et me saquer à son retour...

– De toute façon, dit Remus, on savait que tu serais pas convaincu par nos précautions.

– Mais on avait quand même très envie de faire la fête.

– Du coup, on a invité Lily pour faire diversion.

Le cœur de James rata un battement.

– VOUS AVEZ QUOI ? Rugit-il d'une voix stridente.

De surprise, il libéra leurs oreilles, et les deux garçons en profitèrent pour mettre de la distance entre lui et eux.

– Elle devrait pas tarder, dit Remus en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

– Pas la peine de paniquer, ajouta Peter en voyant son visage livide. On a aussi invité Porter.

– VOUS AVEZ FAIT QUOI ? Répéta James.

– On plaisante, ne t'inquiète pas, il a aussi reçu une invitation pour WalkerRanger, comme ça tu l'auras pour toit toute seule.

– Je ne veux pas de Lily pour moi toute seule, dit James. Mais qu'est ce qui vous a pris ? je...

a ce moment là, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit. James se retourna avec appréhension et se retrouva en effet face à Lily, simplement vêtue d'une chemise à carreaux et d'un jean. Elle eut un petit sourire timide en les voyant que James ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre malgré le trac.

– J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas, lança-t-elle en avançant vers eux.

– Pas du tout ! S'exclama aussitôt Remus. On a fini de discuter avec James. Content que tu aies pu venir.

– Merci de m'avoir invité d'ailleurs, Po... James, dit Lily en rougissant légèrement.

– Tout le plaisir est pour moi, dit James entre les dents. Je suis content que tu sois là.

Remus et Peter, qui se trouvaient derrière Lily, lui faisaient des signes étranges et censés être encourageant.

– Vous deux, lança James, vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ?

– Non, on préfère rester là dit Remus en s'installant sur une chaise.

– Dégagez.

– Rhooo, ça va, grommela Peter avant de retourner dans le salon.

– James, je voulais vraiment, vraiment te remercier, dit Lily une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

– Tu l'as déjà fait.

– Non, je veux dire... depuis que je suis revenue, tu te conduit comme un vrai gentleman. Tu m'héberges chez toi, tu m'invites à ta fête... je pensais pas que tu ferais autant d'efforts pour que je me sente intégrée aussi vite. Et je voulais te remercier...

James faillit lui faire remarquer que les bontés dont elle parlait n'étaient en aucune manière de ses initiatives c'était Dumbledore qui lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait rester au manoir des Potter et les Maraudeurs qui l'avaient invité à sa fête, mais il se mordit la langue à temps et répliqua à la place :

– Comme je t'ai déjà dit, on est du même bord, maintenant. Tu fais partie du groupe.

Elle lui adressa un nouveau sourire qui fit naître des papillons dans son ventre.

– Alors, on est amis ? Demanda-t-elle.

– Bien sur. On est amis.

– Je suis d'ailleurs chargée de te présenter des excuses de la part de Jake, poursuivit cette dernière. Sirius lui a gentiment offert des places pour WalkerRanger et il en est fan... j'espère que tu ne lui en veux pas trop.

– Bien sur que non. Et si on allait tous se chercher à boire ? Dit James, qui jugeait plus sage de changer de sujet.

Ils retournèrent tous dans l'immense salon, où la fête battait son plein. James proposa un verre de punch a Lily qui refusa doucement mais fermement. Devant son étonnement, elle lui avoua qu'elle ne buvait plus une goutte d'alcool depuis son voyage. James alla donc dans la cuisine chercher une bouteille de limonade, et lorsqu'il revint, il trouva Lily en compagnie de Lydie, engagés dans une grande conversation. En réalité, c'était surtout Lydie qui parlait et Lily qui écoutait, mais le silence tomba entre elles à son approche.

– Ah, trésor, je te cherchais, dit Lydie avec un grand sourire en lui prenant le bras. J'ai un truc super important à te dire. Evans, tu permets que je te l'emprunte ?

– Bien sur, dit aimablement Lily. Je... de toute façon je voulais faire un petit tour, il y a beaucoup de vieilles connaissances. On se croisera sûrement tout à l'heure.––

– Yep. OK.

James la suivit des yeux tandis qu'elle disparaissait dans la foule. Elle était décidément très belle, et malheureusement pour lui il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarquer. Fabian Prewett s'abbatit sur elle comme un vautour sur sa proie et l'entraîna vers un canapé, un petit sourire ravageur aux lèvres. Lydie du faire un bruit de gorge pour le ramener.

– A quoi tu joues ? Dit-elle d'un ton profondément agacé.

– De quoi tu parles ?

– Toi. Avec Lily Evans. En train de rigoler et tout. Après tout ce qu'elle t'a fait ? Ne me dis pas que tu vas retomber amoureux d'elle ? Elle n'en a rien a faire, de ta gueule. Ne retombe pas dans le même piège!

– Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, se défendit James. On a juste décidé que ce serait plus facile qu'on enterre la hache de guerre et qu'on devienne amis, maintenant qu'on se bat du même côté. C'est tout. Et n'oublie pas qu'elle a un copain, de toute façon, ajouta James en la prenant par la taille et en l'attirant vers lui. Et que moi, je suis censée avoir une magnifique petite amie.

Lydie parut satisfaite et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse pour l'entraîner sur un slow langoureux. Tandis qu'ils dansaient ensemble, elle constata avec satisfaction que le cœur de James battait rapidement, tout comme le sien était emballé par sa proximité.

Elle aurait peut être été moins contente si elle avait su que ce n'était pas elle qui était la source de toute cette agitation.

**Voili voilou!**


End file.
